


Don't Make Her Worry

by Sakamichi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, cute girls give me a reason to live, the lack of llsip fics bother me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/Sakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something wrong with Hanayo that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Her Worry

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's into idol hell lately (hint: me)

"Kayo-chin, what's wrong?" Rin had asked Hanayo for who knows how many times already that day. She was worried of course, seeing as how her best friend didn't seem excited as she usually would be for practice later that day. She knows Hanayo likes being a school idol as much as the latter likes idols themselves, and would never be not pumped for practice.

Hanayo seemed out of it that she didn't hear her friend ask her a question. Rin sighed.

"Kaaaayo-chin~" She dragged the nickname long while slightly shaking Hanayo's shoulder. This made the glasses-wearing girl aware of her surroundings and of her friend basically begging for any response from her.

"Ah, sorry Rin-chan," Hanayo started. "I was just thinking about..." she trailed off, forgetting what she was about to say. "Eh? Actually I wasn't thinking about anything... Wait, what..."

Needless to say, Rin was confused. "Are you alright?"

Hanayo was quiet for a few seconds before she answered with a "yes, Rin-chan" and then went back to dazing at nothing, mouth slightly open, boxed lunch in front of her completely forgotten.

Rin decided to let it slide for now, she would just question a bit more later when they're on their way home after practice. She went back to eating her bread, still glancing at Hanayo every few seconds. Something was really off.

She realized what was off later that day, after all their class had ended and they were on their way to the rooftop to meet the other members of their school idol group. Usually they would run up the stairs, scared of being the ones who were late and get scolded by their upperclassmen, despite the little probability of that happening (because Honoka was always the one late). That day, Hanayo told Rin to go on without her, saying she wanted to slowly climb up the stairs rather than the usual running they did.

Rin raised an eyebrow, "are you feeling weak, Kayo-chin? It's okay if you don't want to run, it's still a little early anyway." She inspected her friend's appearance. Hanayo was holding on the stair's railings tightly, as if she'd fall down if she let go of it. Her face was also very red and her eyes were teary. "Are you sick?" she asked, and then proceeded to put her own forehead on the other's. She already knew the answer. "You could skip practice you know, I'll let them know and then I'll bring you home."

Hanayo avoided her friend's stare. "I can still practice, Rin-chan." And as she said that, her grip on the railings weakened and she fell down on her knees.

Rin immediately caught Hanayo, good thing she was just a step below her sick friend and she has fast reflexes. She sat her down on one of the stair's steps and sat down beside her. She didn't notice the voices coming closer to them, the owners seemed to be climbing up the same stairs they would take to get to the rooftop.

"Rin? Hanayo? What's going on?" It was Umi.

"Ah, senpai! Kayo-chin is sick!" Rin answered. She noticed that Kotori was just behind Umi, also looking concerned over Hanayo's sick state. "Is it okay if we skip practice today? I'll make sure she gets well as soon as possible."

The second years sensed Rin's worry and panic. They told her it was okay and they would inform the others, also asking Hanayo if they could come later to check up on her well-being. Since Hanayo was half-asleep, they didn't understand her muttering something. Rin told them Hanayo meant it was okay for them to visit. After asking if they would be okay on their own and if they would need any help, Rin quickly answering that she would handle everything, Umi and Kotori proceeded to go up the stairs rather quietly and slowly than they did before seeing the two underclassmen.

*

Hanayo woke up and recognized the room she was in as her own. The last thing she remembered was trying not to collapse while climbing up the school's stairs going to practice, what happened since then?

Her door opened and Rin entered carrying a glass of water and something that looked like medicine. "Ah, you're awake now, Kayo-chin!"

"What happened, Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked as she sat up and leaned on her bed's headboard.

Rin sat beside her and handed her the glass she was holding. "You were sick and I brought you home, that's all, nya~" She opened the pill's packet and brought the medicine in front of her friend's face. "You should take this."

Hanayo smiled at Rin, "thank you, Rin-chan." She then motioned her hand to take the pill, but Rin moved it away. "Eh?"

Rin took advantage of Hanayo's confusion and popped the pill into her friend's mouth herself and guided her with the glass of water.

"You surprised me, Rin-chan!" Hanayo said as she gulped down the rest of the water.

"It's revenge for not telling me immediately that you're sick, nya~" Rin grinned. She inched her face in front of Hanayo's and placed their foreheads together, "please don't make me worry again."

Hanayo giggled and nodded, their foreheads still touching for who knows how long until someone cleared their troath.

"I sure do hope we aren't disturbing anything," Maki said as she entered the room. The other members of μ's were with her as well, hiding behind Hanayo's half-opened door.

**Author's Note:**

> add me on llsif!! friend id 993810286


End file.
